A conference is planned which will bring together scientists who work on the control of adrenal cortex growth and function. This subject is of great importance to health in view of the vital role played by the adrenal cortex in homeostasis. The conference is organized in such a way that the end product will be a "state-of-the-art" report on this area. This report will be published and made available to biomedical scientists. In order to achieve the goal of a conference report, twenty five American and three British scientists active in adrenal cortex research have been invited as principal speakers. Primary speakers at the conference will prepare "state-of-the-art" papers on their topic and other speakers and anyone else attending the conference will have the opportunity to add to or modify these papers following discussion of the issues. The meeting will be advertised and is open to anyone in the biomedical research community within the conference enrollment limit of 200. Places will be reserved for those identified by a search of NIH and VA records who work in the area of the adrenal cortex research.